Pinot Noir
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: "Pinot Noir," Kata Neji. Sebotol wine red Burgundy's hasil fermentasi dari buah anggur dengan nama yang sama. Sweet red berries, rich, elegant dan sensual tentunya, Itachi menambahi. Seperti Neji. Dan keputusannya jatuh pada wine pilihan cowok itu tidaklah salah. Pinot Noir—the most elegant and sensual wine like you.


**Pinot Noir—**_**the most elegant and sensual wine like you**_**.**

Word count: 1k+, almost 2k without a/n.

* * *

.

.

.

_Hell_—yeah.

Cowok, dia yakin orang yang baru saja masuk ke restoran miliknya adalah cowok. Dengan perawakan tinggi, maskulin dan berkelas, serta terlihat prefeksionis nan arogan, sudah pasti tamunya itu adalah cowok. Ah, ditambah setelan jas hitam, kemeja merah marun, dan dasi hitam bergaris merah, tentunya.

Dia yang sedari tadi sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas _goblet_nya, tiba-tiba terhenti, hanya karena menyadari kharisma kuat yang dimiliki cowok berjas hitam-merah itu. Matanya seolah tersihir oleh wajah tampan cowok kisaran awal tiga puluhan itu.

Rambutnya hitam dikuncir rapih ke belakang—yang kalau digerai, Neji tebak panjangnya pasti sebahu. Pembawaannya tenang namun angkuh, berjalan masuk melewati empat atau lima meja dengan dagu sedikit terangkat, dan tubuhnya yang tegap itu—_holly_. Jujur Neji agak iri dan... err, terpukau, mungkin. Dia sendiri saja agak ragu dengan kemungkinan yang terakhir itu.

"Ah, selamat datang."

Salah satu pegawainya, Naruto. Laki-laki enerjik dua puluh satu tahun, yang baru berkerja dengannya kurang lebih tiga bulan, menghampiri tamu restorannya. Wow. Dengan tinggi badan Naruto yang melebihi angka seratus tujuh puluh centi saja, dia hanya sebatas leher orang itu. _Crap_, cowok itu pasti model, ditebak dari postur badannya.

Kalaupun bukan model, mungkin _business man_ berkantong tebal. Atau bahkan dewa Yunani yang bosan menjadi patung objek lukisan, dan berubah menjadi sosok nyata seorang manusia.

_Fuck_—kemungkinan manapun tidak membuat Neji berhenti memperhatikan setiap langkah kakinya, dan tubuh tingginya itu.

"_Please, this way, _Uchiha-san."

Diam-diam, Neji menahan tawanya agar tidak keceplosan keluar, berdecih mengejek. Dia bertaruh kalau Uchiha bukan nama pertamanya. Kalau iya, akan mengurangi nilai plus yang dimiliki cowok itu, karena terdengar agak aneh nama kaku itu bila dijadikan sebagai nama pertama cowok berwibawa itu.

Dia, _si tuan berkarismatik Uchiha_, duduk di meja nomor dua puluh enam. Posisinya hanya berjarak dua meja dari counter tempat Neji mengelap _goblet-goblet_ yang sudah bersih di cuci.

Matanya belum berpindah dari sosok yang duduk menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambil membolak-balik buku menu, menghadap ke Neji. Cowok itu memberikan pemandangan sempurna untuk Neji amati. Jelas dia berbeda dari tamu atau pelanggan tetap restoran milik Neji yang lain.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Neji terkesiap saat ada seseorang menyebutkan sebuah nama yang sebelumnya belum pernah dia dengar. "Huh?"

"Orang itu, kan?" Cewek, Kurenai Yuuhi, yang mengedikan dagunya kearah cowok yang sejak tadi jadi objek pandang Neji, menambahkan perkataannya. "Itachi Uchiha, namanya."

Neji mencicipi nama cowok itu di bibirnya. _Well_, setidaknya Itachi lebih baik dibanding Uchiha. Sesuai dengan pembawaan dirinya.

"Jarang sekali dia ke restoran seperti ini." Neji berkernyit, dan Kurenai membenari. "Kau tahu, orang dari kalangannya—" Itachi itu "—punya selera tinggi. Restoran bintang lima yang ada di hotel-hotel berkelas atau paling tidak sudah memiliki nama yang dikenal internasional."

Cowok Hyuuga itu mengangguk, menanggapi penuturan Kurenai. Memang sesuai dengan gaya berpakaiannya. Uchiha punya selera tinggi dengan apa-apa yang mereka butuhkan. Neji bertaruh bahkan sebuah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiri Itachi itu seharga dengan cicilan _flat _yang dia bayar perbulan. Sekaya itukah Uchiha?

Lamunan Neji akan Itachi itu terinterupsi oleh Naruto yang bergabung dengan mereka bertiga.

"_Carpico de st. Jacques_." Naruto meletakkan kembali buku menu ke dalam rak yang ada di samping kabinet tempat Neji menyimpan _goblet_nya. "Dan dia minta direkomendasikan w_ine_ yang terbaik di sini."

Neji melirik Kurenai, lalu kembali ke Naruto. "Oleh Neji-san." Imbuh Naruto setelah tahu maksud dari tatapan bossnya itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Neji agak tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia memang pemilik restoran Prancis yang sudah berdiri hampir lima tahun yang lalu, tapi kalau ada pelanggan yang meminta direkomendasikan masakan atau _whine_ pasti akan langsung meminta ke _cheff _atau _sommelier_, ahli wine yang berkerja di sana.

"Dia ingin mendengar langsung rekomendasi dari pemilik restoran ini. Dia dengar kalau orang itu pernah belajar soal _wine_ di Prancis, dan kebetulan hari ini Neji-san ada."

Oh. Begitu rupanya.

Karena itu kemauan tamu, Neji tidak bisa menolak. Dia melipat serbet hitam yang tadi digunakan untuk mengelap _goblet_ sebelum memutari kabinet panjang itu. Beranjak mendekati lokasi Itachi duduk sambil membawa sebuah buku menu panjang berisikan daftar _wine _ yang dimiliki restorannya.

Semakin dekat langkahnya ke orang itu, semakin Neji merasakan aura kuat yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh tegap Itachi. Dia mengumpat di dalam hati kalau di balik jas hitam dan kemeja merah marunnya, Itachi pasti memiliki badan atletis.

_Sandalwood_. Tubuh Itachi menyeruakan aroma manis, hangat, kaya, dan _woody_ yang khas dan sangat jarang Neji temui. Akan dia simpan aroma yang memanjakan indra penciumannya di dalam memorinya.

"_Excuise me_." Bariton lembut Neji membuat Itachi yang saat itu sedang membaca map biru dongker, mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cowok bersurai coklat kopi itu. Matanya, satu hal dari Neji yang membuat Itachi langsung menghentikan gerak pandangnya adalah mata _amethyst_ cowok ini. Ah. Hampir lupa dengan bibir ranum berwarna merah muda alami, dan wangi parfumnya itu manis, seperti _sweet red berries_. Cocokkah kata cantik disandingkan untuk cowok itu, Neji, terka Itachi. Karena Neji terlalu... _sensual_.

Lupakan yang tadi, Itachi menyimpan map birunya di samping _dinner plate_ yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja, sebelum membalas. "Yeah?" _Holly_—bahkan mendengar suara rendahnya saja sudah membuat Neji bergidik dengan sendirinya. Dalam, berat dan misterius.

"Aku dengar Anda mencari _wine_ terbaik yang kami punya?" tanya Neji, tersenyum seramah mungkin pada tamunya itu.

Mata Itachi hitam. Satu hal lagi yang Neji ketahui tentang orang ini. "Ya. Aku dengar kau selalu tahu _wine_ terbaik sebagai pendamping makan malam."

"Tidak selalu," ucap Neji merendahkan hatinya. Dia membuka buku menu _beverage_ restorannya, kemudian menyodorkan ke hadapan Itachi dengan sopan. "Untuk salmon atau daging?"

"Tiram sebenarnya." Itachi tersenyum kaku karena makanan yang dia pesan tidak disebut dalam pilihan yang diberikan Neji.

Neji kembali menunjukan senyuman ramah, sembari membuka halaman yang menyajikan daftar _wine_, dia menjelaskan satu persatu _wine _yang sekiranya cocok untuk makanan laut. Sebenarnya kebanyakan dari daftar _wine_ itu untuk disajikan bersama salmon. Tapi kali ini pengecualian.

"Jenis _red Burgundy's_ mungkin?"

Itachi mengangguk, Neji melanjuti. "Ada _Clos de Vougeot Grand Cru—Frederic Magnien 2007_. Elegan dan cukup bagus. Atau _Gerard Raphet 2008 Gevrey-Chambertin 1er Cru 'Les Combttes'." _Jelas Neji.

Itachi menaikkan alis kirinya. Agak bingung memilih dua _wine_ yang disarankan Neji. "_Anything else_?"

"_Well_—" Neji membalik menu berikutnya, kembali sederet tulisan French terjabar di dua muka halaman menu itu. Jemari tangan kanan yang digunakan Neji untuk membalik halaman menu tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan tangan Itachi yang saat itu menyanggah agar buku menu agak berdiri. Sedetik, tetapi sensasi yang dirasakan Neji luar biasa. Kulitnya tidak halus, tapi tidak juga kasar, agak dingin mungkin akibat udara malam hari itu dan dipertambah suhu rendah pendingin udara. Tapi tangannya cukup besar, lebih besar dibanding tangan Neji yang notabene juga laki-laki. Dia penasaran seperti apa rasanya kalau tangannya digenggam oleh tangan Itachi, atau telapak tangannya membelai lembut pipi Neji.

_Shit. Holly__—fucking__—crap._ Tidak seharusnya Neji berfantasi soal itu saat ini, saat Itachi masih duduk di hadapannya menunggu kelanjutan dari Neji soal _wine _terbaik yang restorannya miliki. Dia memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Neji berdehem sekali, dan berlanjut. "Kalau mau yang klasik, kami punya _Grand Cru Charmes-Chambertin_ tahun '98. Dengan aroma _barnyard_ klasik, sebenarnya untuk daging, ayam khususnya. Dan, _Châteauneuf-du-Pape_, mungkin."

Sejauh ini, _wine_ yang direkomendasikan oleh Neji belum ada yang menggugah seleranya. Masih standar. Ada satu atau dua nama _wine_ yang pernah dia coba sebelumnya. Itachi ingin yang jarang, atau bahkan belum pernah dia cicipi sebelumnya.

"_Pinot Noir?_"

_A sensual wine, huh?_

"_The most elegant wine _dari Prancis. _Sweet red berries, plums, tomatoes, and cherries_. Ah, sedikit aroma kayu." Neji menunggu pertimbangan Itachi. Nampaknya dia masih berpikir apakah akan mengambil _wine _barusan, atau masih mencari lagi yang lain.

"Aku ambil yang itu."

Neji tersenyum lega. Dia mengambil kembali buku menunya, sebelum mempersilahkan Itachi menunggu hingga pesanannya tiba. "Lima belas menit dari sekarang, pesanan Anda akan tiba."

Kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan meja Itachi, kembali ke tugasnya di balik kabinet bar. Mengambil _wine_ dari rak penyimpanan untuk disajikan kepada Itachi yang malam ini menjadi perdana datang ke restorannya. Bagi Neji, Itachi adalah tamu restorannya yang unik dan jarang ditemuinya dalam kesempatan sebelumnya.

Sebotol _Pinot Noir_, masih dingin karena baru dikeluarkan dari lemari penyimpan khusus_ wine_, ditaruh Neji ke dalam ember almunium berisikan bongkahan kecil batu es. Siap di antarkan ke meja Itachi.

Memilih _wine _tersebut bukan keputusan yang salah. Setidaknya ada beberapa penilaian tentang cowok pemilik restoran ini yang Itachi dapat di dalam _wine_nya. _Sensual, rich and elegant_.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah kedatangan Itachi ke restoran miliknya. Tidak ada yang terlalu berubah, kecuali Neji. Sedikit banyak, sosok Itachi yang ketika itu menghabiskan waktu makan malamnya di restorannya berhasil membuat Neji membayangkan seperti apa pribadi Itachi itu.

Apakah dia memang arogan seperti yang dibayangkan Neji? Ataukah si prefeksionis yang _worka holic_.

Dia merapihkan ikatan rambutnya setelah kembali dari kamar mandi. Kali ini _vest _hitam dipadu-padankan dengan kemeja putih yang tangannya dilipat hingga siku. Lebih santai dibandingkan setelan blazer yang biasanya dijadikan seragam bagi Neji.

_Counter _bar, menjadi _basecamp_ Neji selama menghabiskan waktunya untuk memantau restorannya. Hingga jam setengah satu dini hari nanti, saat restorannya tutup.

Belakangan ini—seminggu tepatnya, Itachi jadi sering datang mengunjungi restoran Neji. Entah itu sekedar makan malam, atau berbincang dengan koleganya sambil mencicipi beberapa jenis makanan yang disajikan oleh _cheff_ handal restonya.

Neji tidak keberatan. Justru dia senang dengan kehadiran Itachi di sana.

Seperti malam ini. Tengah malam, sebenarnya. Ketika Itachi datang sendirian. Wajahnya agak lelah, tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang terpatri pada wajah putih _porcelain_nya. Neji betah memandangi wajah itu, apalagi sepasang manik hitam di sana.

Untuk kali pertama Itachi duduk di kursi tinggi depan _counter_ bar. Dia tidak sendirian. Sepasang cowok-cewek duduk di kursi ujung _counter _itu, dan tiga cowok berjas yang duduk di ujung satunya lagi.

"_Wine?_" Tanya Neji saat Itachi baru saja duduk di kursi tinggi khas meja bar.

Dia menggeleng. "_Champagne_ untuk malam ini."

Beberapa saat, Neji berbalik. Menuju rak-rak kayu berlapis kaca dan lampu putih yang ada di belakangnya. Barisan rak tersebut berisikan _champagne_ dan _wine_ terbaik yang restoran Neji miliki. Telunjuknya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan. Menyortir _champagne _yang cocok disajikan untuk Itachi.

Hm. Sepertinya yang satu ini tidak buruk.

_Clos d'Ambonnay-_1996, Champagne Krug.

Sesuai dugaan Neji, Itachi terlihat puas dengan _champagne_ yang disodorkan olehnya. Setelah meletakkan _flute glass_, Neji langsung menuangkan _champagne_ ke dalamnya. Menghasilkan buih putih yang hampir menyentuh batas permukaan gelas beling itu.

"Besok ada urusan?" Itachi memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Agar suasannya tidak terlalu canggung atau kaku.

Neji menaikkan kedua alisnya. Mengingat apakah sabtu malam besok dia ada janji atau tidak. Kalau tidak salah ingat hanya memantau restoran, bukan janji atau perkerjaan penting yang dapat menyita waktunya lebih banyak.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Kenapa?"

Cowok Uchiha yang malam itu menggunakan jas abu-abu tua menyesap _champagne_nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Makan malam, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku tahu salah satu restoran Prancis terbaik, selain punyamu ini tentunya."

Oh. Ajakan makan malam. Sudah lama. Tapi untuk apa?

"Tanda terima kasihku karena kau sudah menyajikan _wine_ terbaik tempo hari."

Neji terkekeh pelan. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajibannya untuk menyuguhkan yang terbaik bagi pelanggan restorannya. Tapi, ajakan makan malam tidak terlalu buruk. Apalagi dari seorang Uchiha seperti Itachi ini.

"Oke."

Itachi mengangguk puas. Dia menghabiskan segelas _champagne_nya itu dalam sekali tenggak, sebelum diisi kembali oleh Neji. "Oke. Jam delapan malam ku jemput, ... Err?"

"... Neji. Kau bisa memanggilku Neji."

Perlu dicatat, setelah satu bulan, akhirnya Itachi menanyakan siapa nama pemilik restoran ini, meski secara tidak langsung.

"Neji-san kalau begitu."

_Damn_. Perutnya terasa geli seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang memaksa terbang keluar melalu tenggorokannya ketika Itachi menyebut namanya. Tidak pernah terbayangkan begini rasanya kalau namanya disebut oleh Itachi, padahal reaksi seperti ini belum pernah dia alami saat pelanggannya yang lain memanggil namanya.

Apa efeknya akan sama kalau Itachi menyebut dengan cara yang berbeda? _Damn_. Neji, berpikir hal itu bukan suatu hal yang bagus.

Neji menunduk, pura-pura sibuk merapihkan _old fashioned glass_ yang sebenarnya sudah tertata rapih sebelumnya.

Hanya kamuflase menyembunyikan sedikit warna pink yang muncul di dua pipinya, dan seulas senyuman yang tidak sengaja dilepas ketika Itachi menyebut namanya.

Diam-diam Itachi memperhatikan reaksi cowok di depannya itu, dan dia tersenyum tertahan di balik bibir _flute glass_ yang masih menempel di permukaan mulutnya.

.

.

.

**Pinot Noir—**_**the most elegant and sensual wine like you.**_

**Fin.**

* * *

.

Pairing—Itachi/Neji.

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: AU. Standard Applied.

Penjelesan soal harga _wine _yang ada di atas (USD, jadi kalau yang mau hitung-hitungan soal harga _wine_nya silahkan. Tapi yang mau sakit hati aja, yah, kalo udah di IDR-in [dikali 9.500].)

_1. Clos de Vougeot Grand Cru—Frederic Magnien 2007_: USD 180/btl.

_2. Gerard Raphet 2008 Gevrey-Chambertin 1er Cru 'Les Combttes'_: USD 110/btl atau sekitar IDR 1.045.000/btl.

_3. Grand Cru Charmes-Chambertin_ tahun '98:—unknown price.

_4. Châteauneuf-du-Pape _(Cellar/disimpan di tempat terakhir: 5 – 8 years): USD 150/btl, atau sekitar IDR 1.425.000/btl.

_5. Pinot Noir_: termurah USD 300, atau sekitar IDR 2.850.000. Dan yang paling mahal USD 1,274.99, atau **IDR 12.112.000/btl.**

a/n:

Maa, maa, maa. Gimana? Adakah thypo, kesalahan, atau ke-OOC-an karakter yang kalian temuin di fic ini. Jangan sungkan untuk kasih tahu saya. Oh, ya. Kalau ada yang mau fic ini dibuat sequelnya, riview, yah. Semakin banyak riview, semakin banyak the power of penyemangatnya. Hahaha.

Ah, satu lagi. Mikan dan kawan-kawan *plak*, maksudnya Mikan sama teman Mikan lagi ngerencanain sebuah collaps fic. Yang penasaran dan ingin tahu, silahkan mampir ke profil FFn Mikan. :) Feel free to mampir *Kicked*

Oke, oke. Buubaayyy!

**Sign out, **

**MikanKecil.**


End file.
